Goro Izumi
, Wingsuit, Pilot, Battle Armor, Crow, (G7 Icarus) , Stealth fighter, Battle Armor, Crow, Archangel (G7 Icarus XYZ) |aliases = Kuroba (undercover name) |type = Protagonist Anti-Hero/Hero |rider = yes |affiliation = ZETA Technology Industries |homeworld = ( ) |firstepisode = Fast Forward |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |label2 = Kamen Rider G7 Icarus (G7-00XVZS Icarus) |image2 = |cast = Taishi Nakagawa}} 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| is the main protagonist of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. He is the 27-year old CEO of ZETA Technology Industries, a company that is known for their innovative gadgetry and weapons manufacturing being provided to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police and JSDF with their G7 Battle Armor series. Goro is also the younger brother of Anzu Izumi, formerly known as the Kamui Tribe ninja Rakurai, whom he is unaware of her relation to him at first until a revelation from his father via video diary. He transforms into a unique form of Kamen Rider G7 by using the G7 Paralyzer with the Striker Key as . He then upgrades with a to become . Later, during Hokuto's invasion of Touto, he joins with the government's attack forces as an undercover agent going by the pseudonym Character History Past Goro was born sometime in 1990. He and his parents were hit by a truck while driving in the midst of the pitch-black night. During the incident, he was saved by a mysterious individual who whispered to him to "live on" and promises to protect him. Goro miraculously survived the accident, but he sustained a massive scar in his abdomen. Unfortunately, his parents died two days after. He was later taken in and raised by his grandfather Takagi Izumi, all while inheriting his family's inheritance. Growing up, Goro became a child prodigy inventor, and is recognized by his peers because of his formidable genius. As a teen, Goro is very ambitious with the intent of recognizing the world of his intelligence. At the age of 21, Goro graduated with a master's degree in Computer Science in Tohoku University. The following four years marked him becoming the new CEO of ZETA Technology Industries, under the guidance of mentor Natsuki Nakajima. Personality Goro is a polite and hard-working man who values hard work and perseverance above all else, being a CEO of a multinational company, he proves to be a stubborn workaholic and is well-respected authority figure of ZETA Technology Industries. He is quite arrogant, ego-centric, and self-absorbed considering his reputation and good publicity. Also, he is also a prodigy since his teenage years establishing many accomplishments in his life with his superhumanly genius-level intellect, and eventually becoming the self-made man that he is now. But, Goro is not without a dark and troubled side, as his true personality is that of a textbook Byronic hero. Having lost his parents to a car accident which left him miraculously survived, Goro grew up in a life of loneliness; becoming antisocial and insecure of himself, prefering to be isolated under his mansion's workshop. Despite all his accomplishments, Goro is desperate in looking for a purpose in his life besides being a hard-working corporate boss. Unlike any of the Space Explorers, Goro is very cold and tactical, he is more willing make decisions that are morally questionable even if by means necessary and is very aware of the consequences of his actions. After learning his father's secret about his older sister, Goro seems to be both saddened and disappointed by his father's actions at the same time due to the fact that he is unaware of Anzu's disappearance before his birth. It is likely that his parents want to pressure him on being made an heir to his father's company above all else. Regardless of that, it was revealed the reason his father had to keep a secret from him, is for Goro to find Anzu in his coming of age. After reuniting with his sister, Goro is determined to do whatever he can to make up for the 27 years she missed, even though that their parents are long gone. After learning his sister's motives in taking revenge against , Goro is against her agenda due to the fact that her actions will not only bring harm to those she cares (including Goro himself), but also to innocent lives. This is because he believes that revenge is a pointless concept, and a product of endangering innocent people. Despite his superficial pride, bravado, and flaws, Goro deeply cares for other people and is willing to help them in need. This is likely after meeting notable people like Taki, a kunoichi from the past who ends up settling into his home along with her student and , a scientist from Touto whose level of intellect rivals his to the point they develop an odd friendship. Eventually, that goal in life he was seeking after was actually protecting humanity. After finding out Sento's past identity as , who is responsible for experimenting on his sister, his friendship with Sento is strained to the point Goro attempts to kill him in revenge for his sister. However, Anzu stops him from doing so. Because if he did kill Sento, Goro would have become as vengeful as his sister. He forgives Sento in a begrudging way out of respect as he knows that a Kamen Rider has a responsibility to protect people, regardless of how he got his powers. It is also implied that Goro is fond of mechas in anime, more particularly . It is the reason why he christened Taki's powered-up form as the Tengen Toppa Evolution. Family *Toshihiro Izumi - Father *Honoka Izumi - Mother *Anzu Izumi/Rakurai - Elder sister *Takagi Izumi - Grandfather Powers And Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Goro's defining trait is his formidable intelligence, rivaling that of Sento Kiryu and Kuroto Dan. As a child prodigy, he is recognized for inventions that is known to ZETA Tech. Similarly, Goro has built the majority, if not all, of the G7 System's arsenals on his own. *'Genius-Level Strategist:' Paired with his intelligence is his ability to formulate plans of any kind; be it convoluted or precisely adjustable methods. *' 50:' After gaining access to Archangel Armor, Goro is injected by Anzu's internal Nebula Gas through the Arc-Winger. At this point he gains superhuman abilities much like her sister did during the time she was experimented by Faust. Goro can now transform with the Build Driver without any restrictions, while he remains unaffected by anti-Nebula Gas reactors of his suit. *'Delayed Reaction Attacks:' Goro was somehow trained with a fighting style that emphasizes a time-delayed effect. This is shared with his sister, Anzu. Weakness *'Narcissism:' Much like Sento, Goro suffers a case of textbook narcissism. He has overwhelming confidence in his own skills, so he tends to be proud of his own achievements and look down on others (especially anyone who relies on his inventions), which contributes to his prideful personality. This also applies to his fighting skills, he is often blinded by his ego in the middle of the battle to the point he is caught off guard, according to Taki. Armors Rider Statistics *'Height': 177.8 cm. *'Weight': 92.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.5 t. *'Kicking power': 19.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 120.7 m. (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 145 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 1.5 (1,150 mph, 1,852 km/h) is G7 Icarus's prototype trial based wingsuit form, which is accessed through the Striker G7 Armor Key. Being a prototype trial of the mass produced versions of the G7 Battle Armors, it is identical aesthetically, but the major difference is its helmet, which omitted the beetle horn in exchange for wing-like ornaments. Much like the G3 suits from , all G7 armors have an AI fitted in the suits operating system; only an operator with a clear consciousness can operate it without being physically taxing on the body. However, the prototype is shown to be highly taxing due to it can take a toll into the user's body. This form's theme is entitled Appassionato. }} - G7 Icarus XYZ= Rider Statistics *'Height': 177.8 cm. *'Weight': 102.5 kg. Ability Perimeters (Pre-Hazard Level 50 → Hazard Level 50): *'Punching power': 35.5 t. → 39.4 t. *'Kicking power': 42.5 t. → 44.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 143.7 m. → 149.2 m (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 177 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 3.5 (2,685.44 mph, 4,321 km/h) is G7 Icarus XYZ's Best Match upgraded form of his prototype Strike Armor. Accessed through the Crow and Stealth Fullbottles, hence known as the . It is themed after a crow and stealth fighter. As expected for the evolution of G7 Icarus into G7 Icarus XYZ, his stats are given an exponential boost. What separates from this form from the prototype is that G7 Icarus XYZ can fly with the use of a mechanical bird called Shadow Winger that acts as a wingpack, and thus without the need to spread his arms sidewards to fly like the original G7 Icarus. This form carries three sets of weapons; G7 Sky Buster, Neo Artemis, and Yoshiyuki Shin both are upgraded versions of their prototype counterparts. As a Best Match, this form has five finishers: *Build Driver finisher: ** : *** : G7 Icarus XYZ strikes his target with an energized, front roundhouse kick. While in action, a holographic protractor appears beneath G7 Icarus XYZ's feet along with a geometric compass behind him, the compass’s adjusting nut moves in a synchronized manner with his legs upon kicking the opponent. Similar to Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, the finisher takes effect after a few seconds. *** '|時空烈断バーストスピニングパンチ|Jikū Retsudan Bāsuto Supiningu Panchi}}: By channeling the energy of the Stealth and Crow Full Bottles, G7 Icarus XYZ slugs the enemy with a powerful punch. The finisher takes effects after a few seconds and takes form of a double-helix shaped cyclone that sends the target skywards. This can be executed as a double-team move with Taki. *** '|白虎カッター|Byakko Kattā|extra = "White Tiger Cutter"}}: While wielding the Silver Fang, G7 Icarus XYZ performs a powerful slash by unleashing an energy construct that takes form of a white tiger's head on the enemy. *** '|三平方の定理返し|Sanheihō no Teiri-gaeshi}}: G7 Icarus XYZ hits the target with three energy slashes in a triangle formation with the Yoshiyuki Shin. Or in this case, a right angled triangle, then fires it to the target to paralyze them, allowing him for a fourth slash to finish them off. The finisher takes effect after G7 Icarus XYZ re-sheathes the Yoshiyuki Shin. *G7 Sky Buster finisher: ** '|ボルテックバースト|Borutekku Bāsuto}}: G7 Icarus XYZ channels the energy of two Fullbottles in his Sky Buster and performs a powerful blast taking form of a double-helix beam. ***'Kurage & Bakudan:' G7 Icarus XYZ shoots a purple and black energy blast at the enemy that not only poisons them, it causes the target's body to inflate like a balloon and explode. ***'Spider & Reizoko:' G7 Icarus XYZ shoots a white and sky blue energy blast at the enemy and the shot takes form of an icy spider-web that instantly freezes the target solid upon contact. ***'Ambulance:' G7 Icarus XYZ shoots himself instead of the target to quickly heal himself. However, the healing process causes him to experience excruciating pain. *Yoshiyuki Shin finisher: ** '|ボルテックカッター|Borutekku Kattā}}: G7 Icarus XYZ channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Yoshiyuki Shin and performs a series of powerful slash attacks covered with electricity. This finisher takes effect after sheathing the sword back on the scabbard, just like the original Yoshiyuki. The effect depends on the Full Bottle inserted. ***'Kamakiri:' G7 Icarus XYZ skewers the enemy into shreds. *'Reizoko:' G7 Icarus XYZ stabs the sword on the ground, releasing a shock wave made of spiked ice. ***'Crow:' G7 Icarus XYZ performs a violet energy slash. *Neo Artemis finisher: ** '|ボルテックチャージ|Borutekku Chāji}}: G7 Icarus XYZ channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Neo Artemis and delivers a powerful shot at the enemy. This finisher takes effect after cycling the rifle's bolt. The effect depends on the Full Bottle inserted. ***'Scope:' G7 Icarus XYZ delivers a powerful blast at the enemy. ***'Bakudan:' G7 Icarus XYZ delivers a powerful blast at the enemy. The affected part where the target is shot will inflate like a balloon and explode. *Nova Bracer Finisher ** '|青竜アッパー|Seiryū Appā|extra = "Azure Dragon Upper"}}: By turning the throttle grip of the Nova Bracer three times, G7 Icarus XYZ uppercuts the enemy with extreme force, complete with his fist being cloaked with an energy shaped like a dragon's head. **Speed Time + : When Speed Time is in effect and the Boost Timer is set, G7 Icarus XYZ performs a multiple series of multiple slashes covered with blue-colored energy with lightning bolt streaks with the Yoshiyuki Shin. The finisher takes effect after the Boost Timer runs out. This form's theme is entitled Destiny's Prelude. }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Height': 181.8 cm. *'Weight': 110.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 52.5 t. *'Kicking power': 47.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 139.5 m. (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 155 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 2.0 (1,534.54 mph, 2,469 km/h) is G7 Icarus XYZ's upgraded Best Match form. Accessed through the Pteranodon and Drill Fullbottles, hence known as - Archangel= Archangel Armor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 109.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 65.9 t. *'Kicking power': 82.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 177.2 m. (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 157 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 4.5 (3,452.71 mph, 5,556.6 km/h) is G7 Icarus XYZ's super mode. Accessed by loading the Archangel Fullbottle into the Arc-Winger and slotting it into the Build Driver similar to the function of . In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ's stats skyrockets beyond that of the individual abilities of StealthCrow and PteraDrill Armors, Build's RabbitTank Sparkling, Cross-Z, and even Night Rogue and Blood Stalk's. In addition, while in this form, G7 Icarus XYZ's familiar, Shadow Winger also evolves into Seraphi-Shadow Winger, replacing its robotic wings with four beautiful angelic wings. Archangel Armor's defining ability is to de-power anyone with a higher , as this armor was designed by Anzu to negate the functions of the while staying true to the G7's anti-Nebula Gas system. This was best shown in Goro's fight against , as each time G7 Icarus XYZ damages Soichi in Blood Stalk's suit, his Hazard Level starts to deteriorate from above Hazard Level 3+ to being reduced to 2.5. The second time G7 Icarus XYZ fights Stalk, Goro permanently de-powers Soichi of his Hazard Level to the point the latter being unable to use the Transteam Gun. G7 Icarus XYZ's weapon in this form is the XGMWR-05 Requiem, a modular multi-weapon rack unit that utilizes three sets of weapon attachments - a pulse laser rifle, chainsaw, and spear. When Goro first accessed this form, prior to transforming, he was painfully injected with Anzu's internal Nebula Gas in which she used as the power source for Arc-Winger. As a result, he gains a Hazard Level that surpasses that Build, Cross-Z, Night Rogue, and Blood Stalk. However, he was able to overcome the effects of the Nebula Gas, thus granting him a Hazard Level of 50. This is due to the fact that Goro is experienced with the G7 armor's operating system along with the suit being equipped with anti-Nebula Gas filtration nodes. This form has two finishers: *Build Driver finisher: ** '|ラグナフィニッシュ|Raguna Finisshu}}: G7 Icarus XYZ jumps into the air, with Seraphi-Shadow Winger attaching into his back. Then, he dives down to the foe and performs a series of kicks before finishing the opponent with a knee strike into the head. *XGMWR-05 Requiem finishers: **XGMWR-05+XAR-06 Warhammer: *** '|風魔爆竜砲|Fūma Bakuryū-hō|extra = lit., "Wind Demon Exploding Dragon Cannon"}}: **XGMWR-05+XAS-07 Kagekiri: *** '|フライデーザサーティーン|Furaidē Za Sātīn}}: After inputting 2-1-7 into the Requiem and pressing Enter, G7 Icarus XYZ slashes the opponent using the Kagekiri Chainsaw attachment. This form's ending theme is entitled "White Reflection", also doubles as the insert theme for Kamen Rider G7 Type-S. }} - Extra Legend Rider= Unlike any Legend Rider forms since Decade, G7 Icarus XYZ seems to directly take the previous Riders' forms, aside from keeping the Build Driver, instead of taking a form invoking them that resembles Build's or G7 Icarus XYZ's own armor pattern. In G7 Icarus XYZ's case, he can transform into either Secondary or Extra Riders. is G7 Icarus XYZ's Secondary Legend Rider form themed after . It is accessed with the Lion and Mayonnaise Fullbottles. - Baron= G7 Baron : Knight of Spe~ar!|G7 Baron's transformation announcement|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined}} is G7 Icarus XYZ's Secondary Legend Rider form themed after . It is accessed with the Banana and Lock Fullbottles. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ gains access to the . - Zangetsu Shin= G7 Zangetsu Shin is G7 Icarus XYZ's Extra Legend Rider form themed after . It is accessed with the Melon and Energy Drink Fullbottles. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ gains access to the . - Chaser= G7 Chaser is G7 Icarus XYZ's Extra Legend Rider form themed after . It is accessed with the Shinigami and Bike Fullbottles. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ gains access to the . - Genm= G7 Genm is G7 Icarus XYZ's Extra Legend Rider form themed after . It is accessed with the Zombie and Game Fullbottles. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ gains access to the . }} }} }} }} Equipment Devices *XGM-01 G7 Paralyzer - Primary weapon and transformation device * - Secondary transformation device for accessing StealthCrow, PteraDrill, and Archangel Armors *G7 Armor Keys - Transformation trinkets compatible with the G7 Paralyzer * - Transformation trinkets compatible with the Build Driver. *Arc-Winger - Slot adapter for Build Driver to access Archangel Armor and personal familiar. *Nova Bracer - G7 Icarus XYZ's stopwatch device acquired from Nova the Archdragon. Weapons *G7 Paralyzer **XGR-02 Artemis - G7 Icarus's semi-automatic laser sniper rifle. **XGS-03 Yoshiyuki - G7 Icarus's electromagnetic-bladed katana weapon. **XGK-04 Blitzenschneider - G7 Icarus's electromagnetic combat knife. *Build Driver **XGM-01II G7 Sky Buster - Primary side-arm weapon. G7 Icarus XYZ's upgraded version of the XGM-01 G7 Paralyzer. **XGR-02II Neo Artemis - Bolt-action laser sniper rifle. G7 Icarus XYZ's upgraded version of the XGR-02 Artemis. **XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin - Electromagnetic katana. G7 Icarus XYZ's upgraded version of the XGS-03 Yoshiyuki. **XGMWR-05 Requiem - G7 Icarus XYZ's modular weapon with three attachments: ***XGMWR-05+XAR-06 Warhammer - Requiem's pulse laser rifle attachment. ***XGMWR-05+XAS-07 Kagekiri - Requiem's chainsaw attachment ***XGMWR-05+XAD-08 Yoroitoshi - Requiem's spear attachment **Tengeki Drillancer - G7 Icarus XYZ's drill like weapon in conjuction with the Drill Full Bottle. **Silver Fang - One of G7 Icarus XYZ's auxiliary weapons obtained from Jushin Tiger. **Inferno Missile - One of G7 Icarus XYZ's auxiliary weapons obtained from Ifrit the Firebird. **Genbu Shield - One of G7 Icarus XYZ's auxiliary weapons obtained from Cagnazzo of the Raging Torrents. **Shadow Winger - Personal familiar. Vehicles *Ride Winger - G7 Icarus (XYZ)'s personal Rider Machine. Relationships *Family **Anzu Izumi: At first, Goro was unaware that he had an older sister. This is because months before he was born, Anzu mysteriously disappeared due to an accident in the beach, following that fateful incident, her sudden disappearance was kept secret from him. Fast forward the following 27 years, it is his father's video diary that Goro indeed discovers that he has an older sister, and his parents bear the sin of keeping it a secret. He later begins to suspect that Rakurai (Anzu's ninja identity) is connected to Anzu herself, when Rakurai encounters Goro in the Hoko Memorial Pillar visiting his parents' graves, Rakurai denies of being Anzu. That is until during the siege of the Touto Institute by Faust, Rakurai reveals herself to be Anzu, his older sister. Anzu would later join his brother's side all while manipulating the Kamui Tribe to get revenge against Faust in regards to her history against the evil organization. Upon hearing this, Goro disapproves her agenda because he points out that not only her actions will endanger those she cared for (namely Goro himself), she would have innocent people involved, albeit indirectly, by allowing Shingetsu kill a lot of people, among her victims includes those were Touto Prime Minister , and later his son , who is also revealed to be Night Rogue, the leader of Faust. After Anzu decided to return home to her younger brother, both siblings develop their familial relationship after the 27 years she missed. *Allies **Kasumi Kiriyama: His loyal maid. Although Goro has known Kasumi back in their childhood days, Kasumi has ever since very dedicated so much to Goro and is the latter's only close friend and companion. Kasumi has been doing all the household work whenever her master is out working. **Taki: Though their first meeting was a rocky start, he later decided to bring Taki and Natsu to his mansion and ended up living with him. Taki was initially cold towards him at first, until Goro reveals his tragic past to her as a means of reaching out to her. Eventually, Taki falls in love with Goro due to him having a resemblance to a certain ninja Taki looked up to in her teens and Goro himself guides Taki in terms of trying to adapt into the modern era. **Natsu: **Natsuki Nakajima: *Space Explorers **Samus Aran: ** : ** : ** : ** : *Ange and friends **Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi **Tusk **Momoka Oginome **Hilda **Salamandinay *Hokuto government ** : ** : ** : ** : ** : *Enemies **Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe ***Shingetsu: Goro and Shingetsu already became bitter rivals in their first encounter. The latter sees him as a worthy opponent who can match his strength. Their rivalry grew worse once Shingetsu's insanity went off the deep end because of his lust for the Pandora Box's power. ** *** / Night Rogue: Although they have interacted in rare occasions, Goro is revealed to have a respect for Gentoku. But, this is proven to be false due to his suspicions about the Touto government; Goro looks down on Gentoku with disdain because of his negative personality. This has become apparent when he discovered that he is also Night Rogue. Unfortunately, Goro never had the chance to fight Rogue due to Shingetsu immediately killing Gentoku after his identity exposed; in which his sister Anzu is responsible for. *** / Blood Stalk: Goro sees Blood Stalk as a major threat ever since he saw his G7 suits used by Guardians under his control, which prompted him to self-destruct the G7 suits worn by the Faust Guardians. Ironically, Faust using the G7 suits for their objective leads to their undoing: Soichi's defeat at Goro's hands and subsequently killed by Shingetsu. *Super Sentai ** *** *** *Others ** : Though his meeting with Sento was a bit formal, having learned of his genius-level intellect Goro begins to admire Sento very much, especially after learning the former that he is Kamen Rider Build. In turn, Sento would present him a Build Driver and the Crow and Stealth Full Bottles to upgrade his prototype armor. Despite mocking Sento for his actions after helped an escape from the authorities, Goro still respects him. Their friendship was temporarily strained after he finds out that Sento is also revealed to be , the founder of . Regardless, Goro begrudgingly decided to accept Sento even if he was once Katsuragi, reminding him that the most important thing about being a Kamen Rider is to protect people. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Goro Izumi is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider G7 Icarus, his suit actor is |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}}, who would later on go to portray in the story and in . As Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ, his suit actor is |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}}. Etymology *Goro's name translates as "fifth rookie", referencing as the author's first original character being an experienced newcomer as a Kamen Rider. His alias of Kuroba while with the Hokuto Three Crows translates to "black wings", hence his rider form being black. Ironically, he is often compared to , another black-colored Rider. Notes *Goro bears some similarities to the following characters, albeit he contrasts them in varying ways: ** of : Both are charming and talented individuals with excessive pride on themselves and their own skills. Tendou is a multi-talented individual who surpasses anyone he comes competing with, Goro is a successful billionaire and genius inventor. Both characters believe they are destined for something bigger - for Tendou is becoming Kabuto, while Goro reveals that he's desperately finding a purpose in life, which ultimately lead him into becoming a Kamen Rider. Both of them have a biological sibling in which they weren't aware of in different circumstances - is Tendou's younger sister and was born from a Native Worm that impersonated Tendou's mother. Anzu Izumi was the first-born daughter before Goro. Until a fateful accident in the beach caused Goro's parents to keep her disappearance a secret from him until Goro's coming of age unveils his father's video diary informing his son that Anzu is still alive. ** of : Both are figureheads of a powerful company and have a tendency to make morally questionable decisions that benefit their respective goals. They are seen in their offices doing their hobbies - Kougami is mostly seen baking birthday cakes while Goro is mostly seen playing chess with himself. ** of : Both are corporate executives of their respective , and grew up in a wealthy upbringing. Unlike Takatora, who has a , who happens to be one of the main characters of Vol. 3; Goro is an only child of his family, until it was later revealed that he has an older sister whose disappearance before the events of the story was kept secret from him. ** of : Both are inventors of their respective Rider Syetems - the G7 exosuits and the . Both have an excessive pride of their inventions to the point of narcissism and they do not tolerate anyone who attempt to reverse engineer their creations without their consent. Kuroto is somewhat prone to bragging at bombastic levels. Goro on the other hand, is self-controlled, antisocial and insecure. *Despite Goro being 27 years old, and at least three years younger than . His actor, Taishi Nakagawa is currently 19. Coincidentally, Taishi portrayed a 27 year old protagonist, Arata Kaizaki in the live-action adaptation of the manga . *Keeping with the tie-in to Build's science and mathematical themes, his Rider designation bearing "XYZ" is a reference to algebraic variables. The "x" and "y" are variables in an equation, While the "Z" refers to Integers. **Additionally, it is also a reference to the 's horizontal values: The X''' Coordinate (or the "Abscissa") is always written first in an ordered pair of coordinates (x,y), such as (12,5), while the '''Y Coordinate (or the "Ordinate") is always written second in an ordered pair of coordinates (x,y) such as (12,5). Both are rarely used for x'' and ''y, respectively. When they are, the Z'''-coordinate (or the "Applicate"). The words abscissa, ordinate and applicate are sometimes used to refer to coordinate axes rather than the coordinate values. *His given name comes from two characters within the Kamen Rider series: and . Unlike the Goro of Ryuki, his kanji is composed with a different kanji. Despite his surname shares the same kanji with Nanaha's, Goro is not related to her in any way. **Goro, as well as his sister also share the same surname with the of . **Additionally, he also shares the same first name as the of the one-shot TV special, . *Goro's post-battle phrase "checkmate" is coined from the of , and their from . *He is similar to and , both grew up with their parents died in car accidents. Like the latter, he was taken and raised by his grandfather. **Goro surviving a car accident aside from his parents died of that tragic event makes him more of . Afterwards, Goro sustained a massive scar in his abdomen, while Kiba was reborn as the Horse Orphnoch. *Goro's familial relationship with his sister, Anzu evokes (Go-On Gold) of the . This is due to the fact that Anzu's actress, Yumi Sugimoto previously portrayed (Go-On Silver). **In addition to the Go-Onger reference in regards to Goro and Anzu towards the Sutou siblings; his Pythagorean Theorem Reversal technique is an inside joke to , who also invokes a sword technique based on the . References Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders Category:Rider Creator Category:Rivals